


Oh Master, My (Dungeon)Master

by LeafOnTheWind



Series: Naughty Naughts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Leather Trousers, Lend a Hand, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Unlocked Door, but not at all, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafOnTheWind/pseuds/LeafOnTheWind
Summary: Bucky has been toying with the idea of going to a professional to see to his more niche personal needs. Steve has been DMing for a little bit, and is starting a new campaign with some mutual buddies when he hears his best friend Bucky is looking for a DM. They are both very confused by what follows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Naughty Naughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071557
Comments: 34
Kudos: 186





	Oh Master, My (Dungeon)Master

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://twitter.com/sablier_bloque/status/1277616333417517057?s=21
> 
> Pretty much an excuse to try out writing smut a little more. Let me know what you think! <3

Bucky Barnes always looked like he was in control of his life. For the most part, he’d always favored order and control, but after the accident that got him honorably discharged and left him missing an arm, that was not nearly as true as _before_. Sure, he absolutely appreciates being his own boss, not allowing others to order him around after—well. After the stupidity that lost him his arm and killed half his unit, Rumlow should be glad he died before Bucky could get to him. Bucky is too, or he would’ve been _dis_ honorably discharged at best.

Regardless, it’s made it difficult to trust people he doesn’t already know intimately, and he’s resolved he’s never going to allow someone else to control him in that way again. It’s part of the reason he didn’t fight to stay.

On a more personal level, though, he’s tired. Bucky is tired of being perfect all the time, so he’d looked into some _personal_ options and done some experimentation, to put it delicately, with his newfound interests. Unfortunately for him, there’s only so much you can safely do on your own, only so much he _wants_ to do on his own. What he wants is to give up control completely, to be tied up tightly enough to leave marks, to be whipped until he _cries_.

Unfortunately, there were very, very few people he’d trust to that extent, really only his former unit, and of those, Steve is the only one he’s attracted to. Has been for, well, ever. _Till the end of the line_ , right?

Regrettably, it looks like Steve is as straight as an arrow. He’d put a few feelers out back when they were teens, but Steve just gave him a speech about how he’d accept him no matter what, like that wasn’t completely obvious and not at all what he was getting at.

So when Steve drops into conversation that he’s a Dungeon Master, casual as you like, Bucky’s heart stutters, his face flushes, and he chokes on his coffee. “W-what?”

Steve frowns. “It’s not that weird, is it? I mean, I’ve been doing it for a little bit, and I’ve had other DMs talk me through it. I’ve definitely been on the _other_ side of the board, you know that.”

Images of Steve trussed up, moaning around a gag as a faceless person reddens his bare ass with a wooden paddle flash through Bucky’s head and do _not_ help with the sudden rush of blood south. He’s very glad they’re sitting down right now, even if he’d really rather be having this conversation somewhere less public than a café.

“Not-not weird at all, it’s just not something I expected from you, yaknow?” Bucky’s voice seems a little higher than usual.

“I mean, I know I don’t exactly fit the archetype, but it was something I thought’d be fun, and it is! You’d be surprised who else is into it.” He leans in as if imparting a secret. “Though to be honest, I like DMing a lot more than playing, even if that’s a fun time too. Tormenting the players is just the best. When you know _exactly_ what they’re aiming for, and making it as hard as possible.” He leans back, “’Course, you know I’m still a sucker for a happy ending.”

 _Oh my god._ Be cool, be cool.

“I mean, I’ve been thinking about—” Bucky stutters, keeping his voice low. Steve takes a deep gulp of his coffee, and Bucky follows his adam’s apple as it bobs with an intensity he hasn’t allowed himself to feel towards Steve in a long time, since before he bulked up in basic, since he was sickly little Stevie from downstairs telling him _you can love who you want, Bucky, don’t you worry_.

He clears his throat and tries again. “I’ve been considering it for a while, and I mean, if you’re a Dungeon Master…” He pauses suggestively, gathering his courage. “If you’re a Dungeon Master, I’d much rather my first time be with someone I trust. Someone like you.” His face feels like a furnace and he readjusts himself under the table. “Though, really, can we not talk about this in public? It’s kinda personal.”

“I mean, sure, if that’s what you want, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of, Buck,” Steve replies quizzically. “Lots of people do it. Hell, I have a spot free this weekend, if you want to join?”

Bucky is struck dumb. “Isn’t there more, you know, build up? Or talk about rules in advance or something?” This is basically his greatest fantasy, and it might be happening this weekend. “Hell, how should I prep? Do I need to bring anything? Should I be wearing anything specific?” God, this is embarrassing, but he is very, very eager. Steve raises his hands placatingly, clearly a bit shocked Bucky is this into it.

“Woah, buddy, you’re really overthinking this! The whole point is to have fun!” He gives a chuckle. “I have everything you’ll need at my place. Just bring yourself,” he replies cheerily.

“Wait, you keep your… stuff at your apartment? Where?” Bucky frowns, trying to remember even a hint of what he’s imagining. Maybe it’s just in his hall closet, or on top of some cabinet? He’s rifled through pretty much everywhere else, but he can’t imagine Stevie would put anything like that in a place quite so exposed.

“Look, don’t worry about it, Buck. _Just bring yourself_ , I’ll take care of you, alright? You took care’a me for so many years,” a soft smile, “and while this ain’t half as big as that, or _that_ ,” he looks pointedly at Bucky’s missing arm, “well, I’ll do what I can to make it good for you, simple as that.” Steve ends with a bright smile that belays the intimate nature of what they are discussing, again, in a _public café_.

“Yeah, okay, Stevie. Just… let me know if there’s anything, won’t ya? Rather be overprepared than under. Prepared, I mean.” His accent comes out more with his nerves.

“You know it, pal.”

\--

Bucky spends every night the rest of the week, and some mornings, and one memorable time in his workplace bathroom, trying and failing to not think about what Steve is gonna do to him. Now that he knows his attentions are, if not welcome, at least not abhorrent to Steve, it’s like a dam has burst.

_Steve binding his elbows to his wrists behind his back and hanging him from his four-poster bedframe, just high enough to make the stretch the slightest bit uncomfortable, smiling and making sure he’s okay still._

_Steve lovingly inserting a gag, propping his jaw open and letting his drool drip, uncontrolled, onto the bedspread below, mixing with his slowly leaking precum, checking he knows the gestures to get out if he needs to._

_Steve dragging something clearly made of leather down his spine, caressing him, before cracking it against his thighs and kissing the beautiful soreness, whispering to confirm he’s still green._

After yet another night of opening himself up and imagining it’s Steve, of jerking himself off and imagining it’s Steve, of pushing his fingers down his throat and imagining it’s Steve, the weekend can’t come fast enough.

He comes moaning Steve’s name.

\--

Bucky is so nervous he can barely think. There’s no way he’s ready for this, but he wants it—he wants Steve—desperately. Steve told him not to prepare or anything, but he couldn’t resist dolling himself up a little for this, wearing his second-tightest pair of leather pants and a dark button-down, the top few buttons undone already.

He chose his _second-_ tightest for a very, very important reason that he feels shifting around inside his ass as he walks up to Steve’s place. He _told_ him not to prepare, but Buck really couldn’t help it. He brought himself off twice just before heading out in an effort to stave his orgasm off as long as possible while Steve—god, while Steve unwraps him and—anyway. He’s half-hard again at the thought, so he pushes it down as much as he can. He wants to make this last, dammit. His hands are trembling as he approaches Steve’s place, and he takes a breath and knocks.

The door opens almost immediately, and Bucky is met with Steve in a soft-looking yellow pullover sweater and jeans, his eyes shining like the sky, looking more like a dad taking their kid out to softball than any sort of Master. “Come in, come in, you’re the last one to arrive!”

…What?

Bucky walks in cautiously and sees Sam, Bruce, and Carol sitting on the floor around Steve’s low coffee table. This does not help with Bucky’s confusion in the least, unless this is some kind of weird intervention. But the three of them are smiling, chatting to each other, sharing around a thin, hardcover book and making notations on papers strewn across the table. Probably not an intervention.

“Wow, lookin’ good Buck, you gotta date after this or something? Probably shoulda warned you, these things can go kinda long.” Steve smiles and takes his jacket, hanging it in the hall closet. Bucky keeps back to catch a glimpse and nope, nothing. He has a strong feeling he has severely misunderstood what is going on today.

He sees Steve looking at him expectantly, and hastily answers, “Yeah, something like that anyway. So, um,” he swallows, his mouth dry, “What’s the game plan here? You were kinda vague.”

Steve looks puzzled. “What do you mean? I told you I had everything here.” He gestures at the stacks of books and papers, the little figurines and the slim books. He heads into his room and Bucky thinks perhaps this is some weird intro class—but with people they know? He’s not particularly comfortable with any of the other three knowing about his sex life, nor does he want to know about theirs. Bruce wouldn’t care, of course, but Bucky would still feel awkward later on, knowing that they know what he’s up to in his spare time. He imagines water cooler talk with Carol afterwards and shudders.

Steve returns, not with anything illicit, but what appears to be another set of papers like the ones Sam is studying intently. Carol and Bruce appear to be fully ignoring theirs in favor of talking about astrophysics, he thinks.

Bucky looks around and is supremely confused. Is this some sort of test?

“C’mon, Buck, sit down. Sam, you almost done with the Player’s Guide? I think we’re gonna need to walk Bucky through his first character creation.”

Sam shrugs. “Sure, just give it back when you’re done, I want to check whether I can use a broadsword one-handed before we start.” He hands over the book, hardcover, colorful, and fantastical.

Definitely not what he expected. Hooboy.

The plug seems like a much, much worse idea than it had on the way here. He looks at the spot indicated for him between Steve and Carol and takes a calming breath before slowly, slowly lowering himself to the ground, the plug pressing farther in as he settles his weight, pressing into a certain spot. His breath hitches.

Steve puts one of his hands—god, his hands, do _not_ imagine what they’d feel like where that plug is right now—on his shoulder and squeezes. “Y’alright, Buck? You’re not hurting are you?” He knows Bucky gets phantom pains sometimes, but this is much less phantom pain and much more arousal that he desperately wants to _go away in front of his friends_.

It does not go away, but fortunately he has a convenient book he needs to reference anyway. He glances over at Steve for guidance and sees him perusing a similar book, this one called Dungeon Master’s Guide.

Oh. Oh no.

Steve has been trying to get Bucky to play Dungeons and Dragons with him for months. So when he said he was on the other side of the board…

Steve is setting up a cardboard screen. Yep.

Well, it’s hardly like he can tell Steve what he’d _meant_ to come here for, not if he ever wants to look him or any of the others in the eyes again after this, so he’s going to be the best damn D&D player they’ve ever seen. He shifts his weight and is reminded of his preparation.

Even if he _does_ have a plug up his ass the whole time.

Steve hands him a bag of dice and smiles guilelessly.

\--

Bucky tries to stay as still as possible to try and minimize his embarrassment, but it’s kind of difficult when he keeps having to lean across the table to move his figure, or to retrieve the dice he’s thrown just a little too hard. It’s doubly annoying as he is genuinely enjoying this game far more than he’d expected. If he grunts a little when he sits back down, he can’t help it, like he can’t help but glance at Steve when he does so. Curiously, he notices his eyes are always travelling away from Bucky when he looks.

So Steve is looking at him too, then. Interesting.

The next time he sits, he groans a little louder, and Steve’s eyes linger a little longer.

\--

This has backfired so badly. Bucky really should have seen this coming, he’s always been an idiot for Steve. He may have brought himself off twice earlier, but that was then and this is now, and he’s been basically teasing himself for _three hours_. Steve has definitely noticed, but that doesn’t change the fact that he needs release _badly_.

He can’t take it anymore.

The next time there’s a lull in the gameplay, he casually extricates himself from the circle, strategically twisting his hips to try and minimize the others’ view of his _very_ prominent erection, thankful that the leather is at least hiding the growing wet spot. These pants don’t exactly leave much to the imagination at the best of times. He heads to the bathroom for a bit of relief, striding swiftly straight past the nearby half-bath and into Steve’s en-suite across the building. He’ll do his best to be quiet, but he’s biting his lip to keep himself together even getting there, the base of the plug sliding and pulling against his rim as he walks.

He gets to the room and swings the door shut, heedless of the bang. Bucky has already palmed himself, his erection straining against the leather, and breathes shakily at even that small bit of relief. He needs more, and he needs more about two hours and fifty-five minutes ago.

It takes a few moments to get rid of his pants, tossing them across the sink. He is so, so grateful he decided to go commando today, even if it didn’t help him at all feeling the leather rub up against him while he was sitting out there haggling for a bag of holding.

Bucky gives himself a rough tug, aiming to get this over with as quickly as possible, but it tugs a grunt out of him too. He pauses to listen, but hears nothing, and starts again, but just a little slower. It’s _not enough_ and it’s times like these that Bucky regrets his arm _so much_ because right about now he would give _anything_ to be able to jerk himself off _and_ fuck himself with the buttplug keeping him ready for Steve—dammit, now he’s thinking about Steve, it’s not gonna happen, Bucky. He heaves a sigh and pauses, thinking. He has a _little_ bit of time, right?

It doesn’t even matter right now, Bucky is losing his goddamn mind.

He brings one knee up onto the edge of the bathtub (how does Stevie even afford this place? That thing looks like it could fit, well, the two of them) to spread his legs a little more, just a little more, god and releases his dick in favor of reaching farther down. He begins slowly twisting the plug, warming himself up some more, feeling the lube from this morning sliding around, leaking out just a little bit onto his fingertips and his breath shudders. Finally, _finally_ , he starts to slowly pull it out, just a little, just enough to tug at first.

Right, he’s not meant to be drawing this out. Later.

Bucky pulls it almost all the way out, letting it stretch him, letting himself feel that burn before sucking it right back in, his ass greedy for it. His eyes are closed—when did he close them?—and he does it again and again, getting closer with every tiny bit of friction. He hears a moan, and it takes him a moment to realize it wasn’t him.

It wasn’t him. His eyes snap open.

Bucky stops breathing. He can hear his heart pumping wildly as he lets go of the plug, still kneeling on the bath, his used hole in full view of the door. The door he hadn’t locked.

He turns slowly as he hears the click of the entrance closing again, far more gently this time. Bucky is still barely breathing when he sees the broad expanse that is Steve’s back and hears the _click_ of the lock. Bucky is starting to feel a little light-headed, which might be why it takes him so long to lunge for his pants.

Steve’s hand catches his forearm before he gets there. His friend lets out a strangled, “Buck,” and pulls him upright. “Bucky, what…?”

Bucky is sure he has never been this embarrassed in his life. Sure, they’ve been naked around each other before, in basic, when they lived together before that, but they were usually pretty good about keeping personal time quiet and, well, personal. Here he thought he couldn’t get more embarrassed than in the café, when he _thought_ they were discussing a sex dungeon in public.

Well, now he understands why Steve had been so blasé about it.

“Steve,” he whispers, “Steve, please get out, I’m sorry about this, there was kind of a misunderstanding with—” Steve doesn’t look like he’s listening, his eyes dark and roaming Bucky’s bare form, still gripping his arm with one hand. “…Steve?”

“I’ll get out if you want me to, Buck, but I… if you don’t mind that is,” he swallows heavily, “I don’t want to.” He lays his other hand on Bucky’s waist and he shivers. “I’d _really_ like to help you out. Is that okay?” His thumb strokes Bucky’s hipbone, back and forth, a warm weight against his skin.

Bucky scarcely believes it, but he’s not about to turn that down, not when—he glances down—Stevie looks just as aroused as he does, his cock prominent in his jeans.

“Yeah, that’s okay, Stevie.” He takes a moment. “ _More_ than okay.” Bucky never had been able to say no to Steve at the best of times, and there is exactly zero chance that is changing when he’s naked in Steve’s apartment with Steve offering to _help him out_.

Bucky feels a little awkward, but clearly Steve has no such compunctions. The moment last word leaves his lips, they’re covered by Steve’s, knocking their teeth together in his intensity, his hands releasing Bucky’s arm only to pull him flush against his depressingly-clothed chest.

Bucky brings his now-free hand up around Steve’s head and grabs the nape of his neck, his hair so soft, so _golden_ , gripping and pulling them together as he deepens the kiss, biting Steve’s lip and groaning when he opens up immediately. One of them lets out a loud moan and they freeze again for a moment.

Right. Quiet. They can do quiet.

Steve ignores the rest of the world as he returns the favor, gripping Bucky’s hair and pulling his head back to reveal his throat. Bucky goes weak in the knees as Steve does, so he does it again, this time pulling a strangled groan from his throat, too. Steve smiles against his collarbone, kissing down before _biting_ and _god_ Bucky is not going to get through this without letting the entire building know what is happening in Steve’s fancy-ass bathroom. “Steve, I—”

He’s cut off by another kiss, filthy and deep, muffling the words he meant to say.

“Don’t worry, Buck,” Steve murmurs against his lips, “I got you.” Bucky lets out an almost-sob as Steve continues his assault on his neck, leaving marks that will almost certainly be visible unless he buttons up his shirt all the way. His one hand is gripping the back of Steve’s neck like a lifeline, barely able to hold himself up as Steve unbuttons the one remaining barrier to Bucky being fully nude.

He finally pushes Bucky’s shirt off his broad shoulders onto the floor and brings his nails down Bucky’s torso, leaving yet more marks. “God, Steve, _please_ , I need—I need you,” he begs, a wail and a whisper at once.

“I got you, Buck,” Steve says, his eyes dilating even farther, his voice breathless, and he reaches around to paw at Bucky’s ass, grasping, squeezing, digging his nails in at the soft moans Bucky is putting out. Steve just lets his fingertips graze the buttplug that Bucky was just fucking himself on with one hand while the other pulls at Bucky’s leg, lifting it back up and holding it there against his hip. He grasps the plug and slowly, so, so slowly, pulls it out inch by inch and places it on the counter. Bucky can’t help the whimper that works its way out of him, he feels so _empty_.

Steve kneels in front of him, pulling Bucky’s raised leg over his shoulder, and Bucky’s hand automatically makes its way into his soft, golden hair, not pulling, just resting there, using him for balance. Steve’s breath is hot on his cock, but he turns away and mouths at Bucky’s raised thigh instead. Bucky is begging at this point, _please_ , he needs Steve inside of him, he needs his mouth on him, he needs to be _touched_.

So Steve obliges. Bucky’s ass is still loose and dripping from that morning’s lube, but Steve reaches over to one of the cabinets and hesitates. He glances as the toy sitting right at his eye level. “Water it is,” he concludes, and grabs a bottle, generously coating two fingers.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you Buck? Been wearin’ this the whole time we’ve been playin’? Naughty, naughty.” Steve smirks up at Bucky blubbering quietly above him. “Unfortunately, we’re on a little bit of a schedule here so—” he slowly pushes both fingers into Bucky, “—I won’t be able to savor this _quite_ as much as I’d like.”

Steve starts slow, testing out different motions until he brushes a certain spot that has Bucky’s remaining knee buckling, his hand gripping his hair hard enough to hurt. Steve readjusts so Bucky’s fully supported and brushes it again, this time accompanied by Stevie finally turning his head and licking a stripe up Bucky’s cock, following the slowly leaking trails of precum dripping onto the linoleum. Steve looks up at him through his lashes and sees Bucky biting his shoulder and panting, his eyes unfocused. Steve takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, still slowly fucking him with his fingers. He adds another. Steve can feel Bucky starting to twitch and he knows he’s close, pushing down to meet every thrust and begging for more, please more, his voice rough but still quiet, so quiet. Steve speeds up.

“C’mon Buck, you’re almost there, aintcha?” Steve is grinning like a loon at this point. “Come for me, come for Stevie,” he says, just as he presses on that sweet spot and takes Bucky fully into his mouth, swallowing around him and that is all Bucky can take. He cries out as his entire body shudders, Steve swallowing as much as he can when—

A knock at the door.

“Hey, everything all right in there?” It’s Sam. “You’ve been in there a while.”

Steve is still nursing Bucky through his orgasm, his fingers stroking and touching inside and out as he replies, “Yeah, don’t worry, just a flare-up. We should be out in a few.” His voice is steady as he speaks, which disappoints and excites Bucky in equal measure.

Bucky’s is strained when he adds, “Just… just a few more minutes.” Steve is lapping up what little come he missed, still fully clothed, calm as can be.

“Sure, man, take your time. Hey, uh, let us know if you need anything, yeah?”

“Yup. Definitely. Mm-hm.” Bucky waits until he hears footsteps walk away to let out the breath he’s holding and lowering his voice again. “Christ, Steve—” he’s interrupted again by Steve pulling out his gorgeous, dexterous fingers, only to be replaced once again by the plug pressing up against his now-sensitive prostate. “ _Christ, Steve_ , what’re you—”

“For safekeeping,” he interjects, patting the base mockingly, dragging his hands admiringly over Bucky’s softening cock on his way up. Steve lowers Bucky back to his own two feet and stands, grasping Bucky and pulling him in for another kiss. Bucky can taste himself on Steve’s lips, and it might be the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

“Stay after, yeah?” Steve’s voice is low and husky, and Bucky is abruptly reminded that Steve is still painfully hard in his jeans. He reaches down to do something, he’s not sure, probably blow him too, but Steve stops him again. “Not right now, we’ve been in here a while, after all,” he says sardonically.

“But…” Bucky frowns. He doesn’t want to leave Stevie in the same position he’d started out in, after all. Plus he would absolutely _love_ to see Steve panting against the sink, his own knees weak as he controlled Bucky, throatfucked him, used him for his own pleasure. His cock gives a little twitch before giving it up for now.

“Really, Buck. Later.” He looked Bucky in the eyes, sincere. “We can talk about this after this session, when they,” he glances pointedly in the direction of the others, “aren’t out there listening and you can be as loud as you want.” Stevie always was too altruistic for his own good, but Bucky relents with one last kiss, leisurely this time, less a collision and more a caress. Bucky sighs and wipes himself down, pulling on his pants with a reluctant shimmy and a grimace as the leather, so satisfying before, rubs up against his sensitive cock. He shrugs on his shirt. Steve is leaning against the door and appears to be enjoying the show when something clicks in his mind.

“Wait, did you think we were talking about me domming in public?”

“Well, I did say there was a misunderstanding.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come join us on the MCU thirst [Discord server](https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f)! ❤️


End file.
